Autism
Autism Spectrum Disorder, 'or ASD, is a developmental disability that one possesses from birth onward. Autistic people generally have trouble with social skills and communication, which can make it difficult for them to make and keep friendships, especially if those they want to be friends with are unaware or uneducated. Symptoms of Autism The fact of the matter is that everyone who is autistic doesn't always present it the same way. However some ways that autism can present itself is: *'Trouble with social cues and skills. *'Hyperempathy', in which someone feels more empathy for other people than is typical. *'Hypoempathy,' in which someone doesn't feel as much empathy as a neurotypical might. *'Communication difficulties.' *'Over or under sensitivity to tastes, scents, sights, sounds, and textures.' This could also indicate Sensory Processing Disorder, in which an individual has either certain heightened or dulled senses to the point where it can strongly impact their everyday life. *'Repetitive Behaviors.' *'A few strong interests. '''Autistic people may have different things they are passionate about and explore intensely. In the autism community, it's known as a Special Interest. *'Need for Routines and Adverse to Sudden Change. 'Not all autistic people love routine, but as the world isn't made for autistic people, some might subconsciously decide that having a routine can be a way in which they can have a sense of order and control in their lives or for some other reason. Myth vs Fact about Autism '''Myth: '''Only children are autistic. *'Fact: 'Autism is present from birth onward, meaning that autistic children become autistic adults. This myth can be debilitating because it can risk autistic adults being denied certain services they need. '''Myth: '''Vaccines cause autism. *'Fact: 'In 1998, Andrew Wakefield created a study in which he claimed that the MMR vaccine contained chemicals that would cause autism. Since then, the vaccine-autism connection has been debunked numerous times. People in the autism community have also pointed out that it perpetuates the belief that a dead person is better than an autistic one, which could put autistics in danger. '''Myth: '''It's always "person with autism," not "autistic people." They're people first. *'Fact: 'This is a split-issue, and it really comes down to personal preference. But with the majority of autistic people, they prefer to identify with "autistic people," or "Identity-first language," as autism isn't an accessory. '''Myth: '''People with autism are always gonna be innocent and childlike. *'Fact: 'A common form of ableism, or discrimination against the disabled, is called infantilization, also known as treating someone as younger than they are. Types of infantilization include mental ages, talking down to a disabled person, or this myth right here. It's not an uncommon stereotype for people to perpetuate, this idea that autistic people are forever-children. In fact, when you look up autism, most of the things you read about it are about children as opposed to articles on autistic adults. The fact of the matter is autistic people are people as well, meaning that while some may keep some innocence, others lose it just like neurotypicals. "Escape the Night" Characters who are Implied to be or Are Stated Autistic ETNMystic Mystic has stated several times that she's autistic. In her voice documentations, she mentioned that part of the deal she made with the Cursed God was freedom from those who hated her for being autistic. In another documentation, she gives a reason why she took the deal, saying ''"I'm autistic, and when you're autistic, and a lot of the world tells you that being autistic, being yourself, is wrong, you'll take almost any chance you get to feel accepted. So can you blame me for feeling tempted?"